Un error en clase de pociones
by Polgara
Summary: Que pasaría si en el quinto año, en clase de pociones de Gryffindor con Slytherin, la persona menos pensada se equivocara y la poción cambiara la historia en Hogwarts ? bueno, leanlo y por favor dejen rr
1. Parte I

Un error en clase de Pociones  
  
por: Polgara y Belldandy  
  
I Parte  
  
Que pasaría si en el quinto año, en clase de pociones de Gryffindor con Slytherin, la persona menos pensada se equivocara y la poción cambiara la historia en Hogwarts ???  
  
Snape: en esta poción no se pueden equivocar, pues traería consecuencias que nadie podrá reparar ...  
  
En ese momento ocurría algo que nadie se imaginaba, Hermione se estaba arreglándose el cabello y retocándose el maquillaje, por lo que no escucho las indicaciones de Snape  
  
Snape: ahora comiencen a mezclar, 3 ojos de sapo del lago connatch, un pelo de Veela de 30 centímetros, una pata de conejo negro ................. (así siguió unos 10 minutos mas) y lo mas importante NO mezclen en la poción nada de humanos, ya sea muggle o mago. Comienzen a mezclar, pongan sus calderos a 10° de temperatura.  
  
Harry y Ron comenzaron a mezclar todo con demasiado cuidado, y Hermione les comenzo ayudar.  
  
Hermione: chicos, déjenmelo a mi, si lo hacen ustedes, seguro que arruinarían la poción y Snape nos castigara.  
  
La chica empezó a mezclar los ingredientes, todo iba bien, hasta que Ron, mezclo a la poción los 30 centímetros de pelo de Veela y como Hermione no lo vio, también agrego un pelo de Veela, pero de 50 centímetros, ya que no puso atención a la clase. Mientras que hervía la poción, Hermione se aplicó otras 10 capaz de maquillaje, y cuando se estaba aplicando el labial (de olor y sabor a Sandia !!!), Ron la asusto, haciendo que esta brincara de su asiento y que soltara el labial, que por desgracia cayó en la poción.  
  
Harry y Ron: ahhhhhh  
  
Hermione: mi labial !!!! ;__; gracias por preocuparse por mi labial  
  
Harry y Ron: °__°U NO ESTAMOS PREOCUPADOS POR ESE TONTO LABIAL, SINO POR LO QUE NOS PUEDA SUCEDER !!!!!  
  
Hermione: QUE ? "mi labial, mi labial ;__;"  
  
Ron: acaso no pusiste atención a las explicaciones de Snape ?  
  
Harry: Ron, es obvio que si le puso atención  
  
Hermione: n__nU como si ustedes le hubieran colocado atención  
  
Harry y Ron: QUE ??? NO PUSISTE ATENCIÓN ???  
  
Hermione: jejeje (risa nerviosa) estaba un poquito desconcentrada  
  
Ron *susurrándole a Harry*: un poquito desconcentrada ???  
  
Harry: que estabas haciendo Mione ???  
  
Hermione: ah ..... pues ..... yo ..... mmm .... este.... me estaba .... me estaba retocando el maquillaje  
  
Harry y Ron: ¬¬  
  
Hermione: no me miren así, me siento culpable  
  
Harry y Ron: ERES LA CULPABLE DE TODO HERMIONE !!!  
  
Hermione: ni que se fuera acabar el mundo, eso sería imposible, es como si quien-tu-sabes bailara el baile del gorilas  
  
EN OTRA PARTE MUNDO:  
  
PARTY 2002 (SOLO PARA LOS DEL LADO OSCURO)  
  
Voldemort: soy una rumberaaaaaaaaaa ........ rumberaaaaaaaaaaaa .......... vamos a bailar !!!  
  
En ese momento salen Peter, Lucius, Crabbe y Goyle disfrazados de gorilas, bailando detrás de un Voldemort con colitas y vestido rosa  
  
Voldemort: las manos hacia arriba, las manos hacia abajo y como los gorilas  
  
Todos: uh, uh, uh  
  
VOLVEMOS A HOGWARTS:  
  
Harry: según Snape puede ocurrir algo sin reparación alguna  
  
Ron: peor que quien-tu-sabes bailando los gorilas ???  
  
Harry * con voz dramatica *: si, peor  
  
Todos: mmm ... (se miran)  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTAS:  
  
Bueno, eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, si es así dejen reviews, si no tambien. Este fic lo escribí y lo escribire con la ayuda de mi hermana Belldandy. Ah, otra cosita, lo de Voldy bailando los gorilas con coletas, no fue mi idea ni de mi hermana, lo leí en un fic (no recuerdo cual) y me gusto muchísimo !!! 


	2. Parte II

Un error en clase de Pociones  
  
  
  
por: Polgara y Belldandy  
  
  
  
1 Parte II  
  
  
  
Después de unos segundos de silencio, que parecían horas Ron volvió a preguntar.  
  
  
  
Ron: que es peor que quien-tu-sabes bailando los gorilas ???  
  
Hermione * aplicándose mas maquillaje *: silencio, viene Snape  
  
  
  
Todos quedan en silencio y cuando Snape ya esta cerca se oye una explosión  
  
  
  
Explosión: boom !!! Baaaam !!!!! bum !!! y como los gorilas uh, uh, uh plash !!!  
  
Snape: grandioso Potter, 2000 puntos menos para ....... para .........* susurra a Draco * que casa es esa ???  
  
Draco * susurrando a Snape *: Gryffindor profesor "la explosión le afecto el cerebro"  
  
Snape: ah si, si, 2000 puntos menos para Gryffindor gracias a su magnifica poción  
  
Harry: pero ............ profesor Snape, si solo tenemos 547 puntos  
  
Snape: entonces Gryffindor queda con –2453  
  
Hermione: pero .... profesor Snape, eran solo 2000 puntos, nos ah restado 3000  
  
Snape: que ???, ah, si, si, es que estoy de buen genio y por creerse mas inteligente que el profesor 50 puntos menos para ..... para ..... para esa casa  
  
Ron * murmurándole a Hermione *: Herm, estas segura de que restaste bien ???  
  
Draco: 100.000 puntos menos para Gryffindor por hablar mientras coqueteo con Lavander  
  
Todos: ¬¬  
  
Parvati * susurrándole a Pansy *: creo que Lavander nos esta quitando lo mejorcito de Hogwarts  
  
Pansy: Ò_Ó ME ESTAN QUITANDO A MI MACHO !!!!!!!  
  
Parvati: macho ???  
  
Hermione: dicese de los que pertenecen al sexo masculino, varonil, viril, animal de sexo masculino, mulo, parte del corchete que engancha en otra llamada hembra, pieza que penetra en otra, pilar de fabrica, martillo grande de herrero, banco del yunque, borla en el traje de los toreros, se le llama a las mujeres machorras, por que obviamente se parecen a un mach .................  
  
Todos: @~@  
  
Snape: y por esa grata explicación que nos dio la señorita Granger, TODOS se quedaran limpiando la mazmorra  
  
  
  
Todos empezaron a protestar, y sacaron sus varitas  
  
  
  
Snape: de la forma muggle  
  
Draco: profesor Snape, solo los sangre-sucia saben limpiar de la forma muggle * mira a Ron * y los pobretones, claro  
  
Snape: insinúas que soy un sangre-sucia o un pobretón  
  
Draco: eh ...................a propósito, mi padre le mando un regalo de cumpleaños, un espectacular juego de poci .......  
  
Snape * brincando, no sabemos si de felicidad o si un bicho raro lo pico *: una vajilla, una vajilla, podre tomar el té con los queridísimos Filch, Norris y Poppy (Snape se detiene un momento) señor Malfoy, usted no limpia, por ser tan gentil con la clase  
  
  
  
En ese instante, para salir del apuro, Draco saco su celular motorola v2290 con forro de corazones verdes y plateados, llamo a su padre (obviamente que al celular) (instruccionenes practicas para la conversación por celu: Drakin habla como un gomelo, fresa, hijo de papi o como le digan ustedes)  
  
  
  
Draco: Hi Daddy, me haces un favor, please ???  
  
Lucius: no hables como un Gay, sabes que los odio !!!  
  
Draco: But Hanny yo no soy ni hablo gay, solo soy hijo de Daddy and Mommy, como sea, necesito que me mandes con la lechuza galeon una vajilla de porcelana, please Luccy, not muggle  
  
Lucius (alias Luccy): y ....... como para que ??? (contagiándosele el habladito de Draquis)  
  
Draco: luego te cuento, se le esta acabando la batería, see you Hanny.  
  
  
  
Cuelga, muy cansado gracias a esa conversación tan fuerte que tuvo con su Daddy, perdón, con Lucius.  
  
  
  
Hermione * aterrorizada *: la his.....toria de Hog.....hogwarts dice que nin....gún aparato de tecno....tecnología muggle funciona dentro de este  
  
Harry: no le creas todo a los libros Mione, a veces suelen mentir * conteniendo la risa *  
  
Ron *brincando junto con Snape *: Hermi no lo sabe todo, Hermi no lo sabe todo, Hermi no lo sabe todo .........  
  
Snape: una vajilla, una vajilla, tendré vajilla nueva "espero que no sea de rosas, ya tengo 3 y Poppy es alérgica a ese tipo de flores"  
  
Todos (menos Hermione): n__nU  
  
  
  
En ese instante llegó Galeon (la lechuza de Draco) de una forma espectacular, como todo lo de los Malfoy  
  
  
  
Snape(hablando argentino ???): shego mi vajisha, che, HAY !!!! (Snape se sorprendió) que paquete mas petiso  
  
Draco: profesor Snape, mi lechuza Galeon acaba de llegar con su vajilla  
  
  
  
  
  
,,,,,  
  
(°v°)  
  
(( $ ))  
  
---**---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Snape: pero que Lechuza mas fenómeno  
  
Hermione: se cree Ricky Ricon o que ???  
  
Harry: por que lo dices ???  
  
Hermione: acaso nunca vez televisión ???  
  
Harry: em ....... realmente no me interesa  
  
Ron: Ricky Ricon ??? tevelision ??? mi padre me hablo sobre eso  
  
Seamus: es imposible Ron, la tevelision se extinguió hace mucho tiempo "jejejeje, que tonto"  
  
Hermione: ¬¬  
  
Harry: pero por que lo dices ???  
  
Hermione: es que no es lógico ???  
  
Harry: si, si, obvio, claro "me gustaría saber quien es ese tal Ricky Ricon"  
  
Ron: "yo también quisiera saberlo"  
  
Harry: "que haces en mis pensamientos ???"  
  
Ron: "no se, que haces tu en los míos ???  
  
Harry: "YO ESTABA PENSANDO PRIMERO"  
  
Dean: "como lo sabes ???"  
  
Harry: " esto es el colmo, los denunciare en el ministerio de magia por invadir mis pensamientos"  
  
Ron: "tonto, eso no se puede denunciar"  
  
Harry: "ah ........"  
  
Ron: "este es el día mas feliz de mi vida, tonta de Hermione no sabe nada y tu tampoco, ahora el inteligente soy yo !!!"  
  
Hermione: "oí eso Ron"  
  
Harry: "no mas, me voy"  
  
  
  
Harry deja de pensar, cosa que pone a Ronnie muy triste  
  
Snape *cantando mientras que abre el paquete *: si te vienen a contaaaaaaaar cositas malas de mi, manda a todos a volaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Goyle: profesor, también lo asusto la mosca ???  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTAS: espero que les haya gustado, yo me divierto mucho escribiendo, pero me divierto mas leyendo sus reviews !!! por favor déjenlos !!! entre mas reviews, mas rápido pongo los capi !!!  
  
  
  
GRACIAS:  
  
GATA LUNAR: gracias por unirme al club, me siento honrada, jejeje  
  
HERMIONE 12: si, esa canción me parece graciosa y sobre todo como la baila ...... Melody ??? como sea, jejeje  
  
NALEEH: bueno, yo tampoco se que pueda ser peor ........... tal vez que mi Draco se case con otra ;__; no quiero !!! y lo de Hermi, sigue leyendo y descubrirás el por que de tanto maquillaje, jejeje  
  
NEUS: si, creo que fue de tu fic, Voldy bailaba en el tren ??? si es asi, entonces si lo saque de ahí, jejeje, me gusto la idea, lo siento, no me gusta copiar, pero ..... y lo de Hermi pues ..... tampoco exageremos a tener tantas papadas como Dudley pero casi, jejejejejejje y si, Voldy y los mortifagos tienen derecho a bailar !!!!!!! 


	3. Parte III

Un error en clase de Pociones  
  
por: Polgara y Belldandy  
  
1  
  
2 Parte III  
  
  
  
Mientras Snape seguía gritando:  
  
2.1 Todas las chicas: ¡¡¡ahhhhhhhh!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Una mosca!!!!!!  
  
Goyle: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡sálvese quien pueda!!!!!!!!  
  
Y seguido de esto se tira por una de las "ventanas"  
  
Hermione: ¿desde cuando una mazmorra tiene ventanas?  
  
Goyle *desde el piso*: ¿te acuerdas de la mosca?  
  
Hermione: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco: Severitus...... ¿te encuentras bien?  
  
Snape *hablando dramáticamente*: oh........ no.........  
  
Draco: ¿le sucede algo? ¿no le gusto la vajilla? Por que si quiere mando a Dobby a que se la camb.....  
  
Harry: Dobby no trabaja mas para ti, ¿lo recuerdas?  
  
Draco *queriendo matar a Harry*: eh.... este.... lo olvide, weon!!!!!  
  
Harry: ¿weon?  
  
Draco: tienes ¿o no?, jejejejejejeje (risa malévola) eres un mariquita, eres un mariquita, eres un mariqu......  
  
Todas las chicas *menos Hermione*: ¿mariquita?  
  
Hermione: disese de un cucarrón, escarabajo, coleóptero de color rojo y negro, hombre ga..............  
  
Ginny: ¿insecto? ¿dónde?  
  
Todas las chicas (inclusive Hermione, todo se contagia): ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco señala a Harry y todas le empiezan a golpear con sus libros para matarle la "mariquita"  
  
Harry: ¡¡¡¡¡¡hay!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡ayuda!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡auxilio!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡help me!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lavander *golpeando a Harry*: tranquilo Harry, ya casi la matamos, aguanta un poco mas, se valiente  
  
Harry: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goyle: tienes razón Harry, hay que pedir ayuda militar para combatir a esa estampida de insecto, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AUXILIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Snape *llorando como pechan*: T___T mi vajisha  
  
Sho Chang *jugando con un Game Boy Advance*: niños, recuerden el party que hay esta noche en la cueva del Centaury Firenze  
  
Ginny: ¿quién es este aparecido? ¬¬  
  
Todos: ¬¬ ¿quién habla de aparecerse?  
  
Sho *con tono ofendido en su vos*: ¿aparecido quien? ¿Yo?  
  
Sho Chang: yo soy Chang, Sho Chang  
  
Ron: ¿por qué se me hace conocido ese nombre?  
  
Sho Chang: por que soy hermano gemelo de Chang, Cho Chang  
  
Harry *aun siendo golpeado*: Cho no tiene hermanos, que yo sepa  
  
Ron: ¿por qué dices eso?  
  
Sho: ¡¡¡ahhhhhh........!!!! tu eres el que estaba debajo de su cama en el verano!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry: este..... no, te equivocas, yo...........  
  
Cambio de clase: RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
Harry: ¿nos vamos chicos?  
  
Dirigiéndose al gran comedor:  
  
Ron: Mione, este.......... me acompañas al baile de Firenze  
  
Hermione *aun golpeando a Harry*: pues......... emmmmmm, toca  
  
Harry: huy eso si que duele  
  
Ron: gracias Harry, tu si me entiendes  
  
Harry *aun siendo golpeado: ¿qué?!!!! No, me pegaron en el wevas, weonas!!!!  
  
Ron: paso por ti a las 8  
  
Hermione: weno toca  
  
Ginny *la única de las chicas que "aun" no lo ha golpeado*: Harry, Harry ¿me llevas?  
  
Harry: ¿a dónde?  
  
Ginny *corriendo detras de harry*: al party Harry, al party  
  
Harry: toca "ya que no creo que Cho Chang venga conmigo...iré con esta tonta"  
  
Ron: manita ¿tu si me comprendes?  
  
Ginny: si, huy duele "esa estúpida Lavander con ese libro me quebró una uña"  
  
Después de una gran cena y que las clases terminaran y todos se fueron a arreglar para el party  
  
Draco: Gimy, Gimy  
  
Ginny: ¿que?¿me hablas a mi?  
  
Draco: si, si a vos  
  
Ginny: esta Gimy tiene nombre....  
  
Todos: ¬¬U  
  
Ginny: ...y no es Gimy, es Ginny  
  
Draco: a si claro, yo lo se, es solo que estaba hablando en letra pegada  
  
Ginny: ¿y que es lo que quieres?  
  
Draco: ¿you want go with me to the party?  
  
Todos: ¿what?  
  
Ginny: bueno, toca "no sabia que TODOS sabían ingles"  
  
Harry: huy, eso me dolió  
  
Ron: ah no, esta vez no, no caeré en su trampa  
  
  
  
Nota de las autoras: esta bien, sabemos que es algo estúpido y que es una weonada, pero lo que da "gracia" son las estupideces ¿no?.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco y que se hayan divertido como nosotras lo hicimos mientras lo escribíamos.  
  
Como sabemos que es un total fracaso en el mundo de los fics de humor, recibimos tomatazos, huevos, zapatos, rosas, lechugas, dinero, Sevy's, Draco's, Harry's, Ron's, Siriu's, etc.  
  
Y por supuesto, dejen ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Reviews!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
